Friendships and Something Else Entirely
by joyusbabs
Summary: This is the sequel to Trust Is Earned. Anyways, the title will make sense later on, it explains the plot line a little, but you probably won't understand it, till later. Anyways, I can't wait to find out your thoughts. Let me know if this interests you. Please R and R! Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so perhaps this is not what she thought she would be doing now, or at all in her life, but the fact of the matter is that she's here, and events have panned out this particular way. Perhaps it was the way with which Bobby explained it, perhaps it was the way which her mother lived to accept these kinds of things, or maybe it was the way the two sets of brothers got along, whatever the reason, they're here now, in this horrid predicament, and she's still wondering what the hell she did to get herself in this situation. She also can't help but wonder how, if at all possible, is she going to come out alive.

Thinking back on it, it really is an odd circumstance to be caught up in. She looks to her left and sees someone or rather something, damn she really needs to start to see this situation as what it really is, or else she'll really be lost like the rest of them, anyways she sees him…it…looking around as if he's ready to fight. Odds are he is ready to fight, ready to rip out hearts, tear out jugulars, and make everyone wish for death, like the demon he is, but he's frightened and not moving, he's calculating his moves as if it will make a difference. His ice blue eyes are feral and his black hair is in disarray atop his head, he looks like evil and chaos, and yet she can't seem to accept him in that way, for whatever reason.

She thought she liked the hunter. Since when did she, a hunter, refer to another hunter, especially one she's come to know so well, as just another common noun and fight to keep from referring to a monster as less than a human? Lots of things don't make sense in this universe, and that certainly tops the list, or is up there in the top five at the very least. How she even ended up teammates in this whole catastrophe is beyond her. She was supposed to be with someone else, she certainly knew she wanted to be with him, so why wasn't she. Was it perhaps, because her heart told her differently. No, no that's impossible, she loves the man with green eyes and blonde hair, not his evil counterpart, yet she can't deny what's right in front of her.

Gosh, as shouting happens, blood is spilled and being splattered everywhere, and even though she knows she may not end up coming out of this alive, or at least human, she knows or rather her heart is making it clear to her, that this is where she's meant to be and more importantly, who she's meant to be with.

She can't help but think back to the month that preceded this and run-ins she had with this monster, with this handsome man, so she allows her mind to wander, just for a while, to enjoy what may very well be the last living moment she has upon the earth. Even if she somehow stays in existence, which is basically a give-in, considering the fact that less than twenty-four hours ago she was practically brought back from the brink of death with some cure-all red elixir, from an unsavory source, she knows that as far as her family and friends go, she will never be able to be with them. At least she won't be able to be with them, in the same capacity she was before, that she remains with them now even if she isn't _with_ them specifically right now. She just hopes that they're okay, and with that in mind, she allows her mind to wander back in time, to before all this happened, before she got roped into the fight of a lifetime, the fight of her lifetime.

She closes her eyes, and allows a small smile to grace her lips. She hums in a kind of serenity. It's odd when she thinks about it, how she can find peace when the circumstances couldn't be farther away, but this is what brings her joy. He brings her joy and right now, she knows that he is trying to protect her. She takes some comfort in that, at the very least, if nothing else. She doesn't know what this means, but maybe after she's done going down memory lane and after this battle is over, she will finally have her answer.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that the blood trails being left behind, could be any more obvious would be incorrect, they were already as ostentatious as they could get in appearance and repertoire. Dean hates vampires, hates witches, and hates basically, anything that isn't human. Now that he's back from hell, he's itching to kill one of these sons of bitches, perhaps make them feel a little bit of what he felt like while he was being tortured by things that were less than human.

Sam notices that his brother's knuckles are white as they grip the steering wheel. He refrains from commenting, but does make note about it in the back of his head, perhaps to talk about it later.

"I'm telling you that this is a vampire, I can feel it!" Dean says, proudly, matter-of-factly.

Sam frowns, "I don't know, these bodies were ripped apart and some of their hearts were missing, I'm thinking it's a werewolf."

Dean scoffs, "Sammy, come on, not all the hearts were ripped out. It's clearly trying to unsuccessfully lead us off its trail."

Sam just rolls his eyes and decides to humor his brother, "Either way, whatever it is, let's just be prepared for everything, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." Dean mutters.

Sam smirks at that, "Did you call Bobby?"

"Yeah, I called him, told him about our case, he thinks it's just an overzealous werewolf or some crap, but I'm not convinced. In fact, he told me that hunters from around the nation have seen the similar bloody sights all over the east coast. I can't wait to see what this son of a bitch is, and when I do its head is coming off." Dean explains, proudly.

Sam grimaces at that, "Something about this, though, doesn't seem like it's going to be that easy." Sam takes another look at the newspaper article, "Listen to this, 'victims reportedly, found with houses burned down and most of the burnt bodies missing their hearts. Investigators, after looking into the houses, said that they've found a series of chains and shackles in what appears to have been the basements…'" Sam trails off after that.

"Yeah, so?" Dean frowns.

"Dean, this case is clearly a lot more intricate than you're giving it credit for. All I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt to go to the Road House, to talk to Jo, Ellen, and any hunters passing through. Who knows it might actually help. Perhaps Cas can help, too."

Dean mumbles something under his breath, Sam really doesn't want to know, and then Dean replies, "Cas is away on a mission helping someone else on earth, for the time being. We're on our own. He won't even come when I pray to him."

Sam sighs, "Well, does he know to come when we're done?"

"He's not a dog, Sam, but yeah, I told him where we'd be, and he just said something like 'Oh, I shall see you there' and then just vanished, in normal Cas style."

Sam frowns, "Well, whatever that means, I guess, we can just wait for him."

Dean nods, "Yeah. Were you able to get ahold of Rufus?"

Sam nods, "Yeah, but he's busy taking care of a wendigo back east, he seemed intrigued by the case, though, and said he'd meet us when he's done, if we haven't finished by then."

Nodding, Dean responds, "Well, that's something at least."


End file.
